1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a portable body fat measurement device, method, and medium using side-view light sources and an optical sensor module, and more particularly to a portable body fat measurement device, method and medium which can irradiate an output light from the side-view light sources to a measurement point for body fat measurement, and calculate body fat information by using a light scattered at the measurement point.
2. Description of the Related Art
Maintaining health and achieving beauty is a priority for many consumers. Accordingly, there is currently a trend to seek a healthy lifestyle. The amount of body fat is one criteria used to estimate an individual's health. There are various methods of measuring the amount of body fat.
Methods for measuring body fat ratio include a body average density measurement employing underwater weighing, a skinfold test measuring the thickness of fat at a specific point of the body, applying a weak electrical current to the body and measuring the body's impedance, and using a table of values to measure the body fat ratio based on waist size. Problems associated with these methods include inaccuracy and the need for complicated equipment.
Currently, body fat measurement techniques also include using measuring light from a body to readily and accurately measuring body fat. Such body fat measurement device using light operates based on the principal that backward scattering occurs when a light emitted from a light source is used to irradiate a measurement point of a body. An optical detector is used to measure the amount of body fat by measuring a scattered optical signal.
A general issue with such body fat measurement devices, using backscattered light, is that the light source is generally too big to be incorporated into a portable device. Moreover, when the device is miniaturized, accuracy of the body fat measurement device may not be guaranteed because the accuracy of the body fat measurement device depends on an irradiated dimension of the light, and on an optical volume. Accordingly, a portable body fat measurement device that can readily and accurately measure body fat thickness is needed.